Believe In Me
by i1vet2b
Summary: Sequel to I Don't Believe You. Revisiting Alice, an unlikely heroine. She must learn to cope in a world so new to her while overcoming fears old and new. No matter how brave, no one is ever left to fight alone.
1. Fighting Chance

A bitten back whimper preceded the young girl being tossed to the ground by her hair. The boy standing over her now with a curled fist glared down on her as she lay in the dirt without argument. "Get up!" he demanded, his expression one of deep contempt. When she didn't comply, he growled and kicked dirt into her face. She raised a hand to protect her eyes, though some sand had managed to find their way to them regardless. With eyes squeezed shut, she trembled on the ground while the other kids around her pointed and laughed. "Get up, freak!" the boy demanded again.

Another kid stepped forward to put a hand on his friend's arm. "Just leave her. She's a freak."

The boy sneered, mean eyes glowering down at her after shaking the other boy's hand away. "You hear that? You're nothing but a freak!" He reached down to pick up her tattered backpack, only to toss it in a nearby puddle. Too frightened to retrieve it, she remained unmoving in the dirt.

Wolf rushed towards the boy and his band of followers, snapping his jaws at them. His hot breath was at their necks while I rushed to the girl. It was the same story. I've only been a Guardian for a few days and I've floundered like a fish out of water the entire time. If kids didn't believe in me, how was I supposed to protect them? It was a frustrating cycle, but still I tried.

"It's okay," I whispered to her. "It's okay. They aren't as scary as they think they are. You've just got to stand up to them once. Look them right in the eyes and tell them to stop." Wolf returned to my side, lowering his massive weight to the ground beside the girl. He sniffed at her hair before lifting his head to play sentinel should the group of children decide to return.

The girl finally raised her head, doe brown eyes wide with anxiety. She rubbed at her eyes with her arm, blinking away tears from the sand until all of it was flushed out. Her eyes were rimmed with red and looked painful.

Her name was Melena. The others treated her cruelly, I found, because she was mute. It was a silly reason, I knew, but children could be horribly mean when it came to people they didn't understand. Besides that, she was also adopted. A fatal car accident had taken her parents – as well as her will to speak – and now she lived in a foster home. Though the family was incredibly kind, they suffered their own frustrations with trying to connect to the closed off orphan.

Melena picked herself up out of the dirt, looking down at her scabbed knees and dirty school uniform. Her lip trembled once before she bit it. My heart broke for her. I felt utterly useless. My job was to protect the children of the world. I couldn't even help this one child in front of me! She found enough strength of mind to retrieve her now dripping backpack, though once she opened it to see her homework soaked through, she rubbed at her eyes hard as if to fight away more tears.

I stood, my hand reaching out to her. It passed through her shoulder unnoticed and I curled it back to my chest with frustration. It was official. I was the worst Guardian in existence. Wolf stood as the girl began to trudge home with her skinned knees, soaked bag, and stinging eyes. He nudged his muzzle beneath my arm until he'd forced my hand onto his head. Absently, I scratched between his ears for a moment before trailing along behind Melena like a ghost.

Above, the sun was already falling fast and night was coming on quickly. Her foster mother would be at the door waiting for Melena, wringing her hands with worry. She'd see the state of the child and ask what happened. No answer would be forthcoming. The same heartache the mother would feel resonated within myself. Above all things, I wanted to help.

I saw to it that Melena made it home safely and watched the exchange between woman and child. It went as expected. Still, I hung around the house. Moving around back, I sat on the swings of a small jungle gym Melena's foster family had put in for her. Wolf lay down at the base of the slide, his amber eyes tracking me as I moved backwards and forwards. I watched the sun set in the west until the sun was swallowed up by clouds close to the horizon.

When the first stars began twinkling above and the lights went off in the house, I jolted at the sound of a metal trashcan being knocked over. Wolf bounded to his paws, a snarl rumbling past his curled lips while I stood to peer into the darkness. I felt my heart beat like a trapped bird, but didn't back away. Bunny and North had taught me a few tricks after my…transformation into one of them, so I held my fists up at the ready.

A pair of golden eyes blinked to life in the shadows and I stiffened. The sound of a snort brought chills to my spine as it had for years of my life before I became a Guardian. I felt grateful for the olive hoodie that covered my arms and kept my reaction to the _nightmare's_ presence mostly hidden. The creature shook its head, those golden eyes blazing of tainted sand. With Wolf beside me, it thought twice of lunging at me. However, its head craned around to look at the second story window facing us: Melena's room.

"Don't even think about it," I growled. While I may not have been able to protect her from bullies and help her stand up for herself, I definitely could handle _this_ part of the job.

The _nightmare_ gave a frustrated whinny, turning its bright gaze back to me while pawing angrily at the ground and leaving thick gouges in the softened earth. Wolf stepped closer to it, his ears and tail erect while his fur bristled with fury. Without waiting for the black sand creature to make a move, I launched onto Wolf's back and began our assault.


	2. A Friendly Face

**Hey, guys! Looking forward to hearing from you guys on where you'd like to see me take this. Currently, I don't really have a big plan. Most of what I do have in mind is wrapped around Alice learning how to be a Guardian. If you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

**My updates won't be nearly as fast as they were with I Don't Believe You just because I've got too much to study. Enjoy and let me know how I can improve! **

* * *

It hadn't taken long at all. The _nightmare_ was fast, but so were Wolf and I. With one powerful crunch of his jaws, it was reduced to mere fragments of black sand around the jungle gym. Sliding from Wolf's back, I knelt down to investigate it closer. My hand dipped down to cup some of it before a gentle breeze carried it away like harmless seedlings of a dandelion. I watched it fly away while wishing the rest of my duty was easy as that. The sand left on my hand I blew at before rubbing it on my pants. Wolf gave a snort as if displeased that I would sully them so.

Smiling with amusement at his pickiness, I gave his muzzle and affectionate rub before playing with his ears. In turn, he gave me a lick across the face. When he looked skyward, I did as well. Seeing the golden cloud forming above, I grinned. That could only mean one thing: Sandman.

Hopping on Wolf's back again, I urged him to jump. With his strong legs, he leaped on the house with ease before making a mighty leap for the sand cloud. Sandy jolted with a little start, his strings of dreams trembling momentarily before he realized it was only Wolf and I. He gave a friendly wave in the midst of his dream-weaving. I grinned in return, reaching a hand out to play with one of the strands. From the displaced sand ran a golden boy dribbling a basketball, dodging back and forth from other boys that sprang up. It looked like a fun game.

Unable to help myself, I looked down at Melena's house. The window remained dark, no string of gold winding its way through it. "Sandy, what about that one?" I asked, looking at him with a small frown. He gave an apologetic look with a shrug of his shoulders. Above his head came a jumbled mess of sand and a big 'X.' "She doesn't dream?" He shook his head. "Try for me, please!" I begged with concern obvious in my eyes. "I –" I stopped, not willing to admit that I didn't know how to help her. "Try again?"

He pursed his small lips, before giving a short nod. Sandy's brows drew down in concentration as he began to weave a tendril of sand and force it towards the lonely window. The string was frail and trembling as if its target was wavering on sleep. I found myself wondering if Melena had so much trouble sleeping even so late at night. Was it her parents she thought about? I curled my hands into Wolf's fur, watching the sand as if my very life depended on its success. Wolf was tense beneath me, watching just as intently.

Relief came like a brisk shower in the midst of summer when the connection took root and held steady. I wound my arms around Wolf's thick neck and buried my face in his scruff. "Thanks, Sandy," I murmured, turning my head to smile at him. The little man had his arms raised in triumph as if it were his first time successfully reaching the little girl. "I should get back to work. I chased off a _nightmare_ earlier."

He looked at me with worry and I shook my head. "It's okay. There haven't been very many in the last few days. I bet they're just stragglers." I paused, wondering if I should ask. Curiosity and a bit of apprehension demanded that I did. "You…haven't seen any signs of Pitch, right?" He must have sensed the traces of fear my voice for he was quick to shake his head. Sandy floated forward to touch a comforting hand to my arm, a question mark floating over his head. "I'm fine!" I replied, hoping to reassure him. "Better get back to it. I'll see you, Sandy!" A fast getaway was required, I knew, because if I stayed around too long, he'd know something was wrong. I wanted to avoid any kind of conversation centered on how inept I was at being a Guardian. Disappointed in myself enough as it was, I wasn't certain I could face their disappointment, too.

I leaned forward, a signal for Wolf to jump off the platform of golden sand. He landed heavily on Melena's house before leaping to the ground. Rather than bother Sandy anymore for the night, we raced through the neighborhoods, racing the night to find another town just on the brink of that sleepy time. We found no more _nightmares_ even after searching through six more towns. Deciding to call it a night, Wolf and I headed north for a snowy forest we'd found on our first night alone after my change. I likely could have returned to the Pole to sleep in the comfortable bed North had for me, but I was still struggling to get seated in my new duties. I wanted to find a place of my own.

In a sleepy hollow, Wolf and I settled down. Beneath a carved out stone where a family of deer may have nested before Wolf's scent had scared them off nights before, we lay together. Despite the snow so close, I didn't feel its bite. In fact, I felt most comfortable in the cooler temperatures. I wondered if it was because I'd died at the Pole. My olive hoodie and dark pants kept me comfortable enough even if I didn't have Wolf's warmth curled around me and thick tail settled on top. With insecurities hovering like wraiths, I didn't sleep well.


	3. Cheer Up!

**Amber, thanks for the reviews! As for pairings, I guess you'll just have to wait and see! Heehee!**

* * *

A snowball to the face isn't quite how I imagined waking up. I yelped, preparing for a sudden onslaught. Wolf merely opened one eye before closing it again and shifting his mass to curl tighter to shut out the fact that we had company. Familiar laughter reached me in my little hollow and already I was grinning with narrowed eyes.

"Jack!"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!" he snickered.

"You're gonna get it!" I threatened, scrambling from beneath the sheltering stone with laughter. I scooped up a handful of snow before lopping it at his face. He dodged his head to the side, turning as it past to watch it hit a tree ineffectively. "Missed me!" he declared as he turned back, only to catch my second one full in the face. We both burst into laughter before a more massive scale assault began. I used the trees as a shield while Jack used them more as a jungle gym. He hopped up the branches to get better angles, though it limited his ammo whereas I had plenty. I needed it. He was fast!

While we played, Wolf finally crawled from beneath the stone. He gave a toothy yawn, bowing down to stretch out his front legs, his tail wagging once in greeting before he sat to watch our shenanigans. I could tell Jack was gearing up for a finale when he got that mischievous look in his eye, but he never got the chance to implement his grand invasion. Wolf tackled him as soon as he landed on the ground again, his long tongue slobbering through Jack's white hair and leaving it sticking up at odd angles.

"We win," I said with a laugh, offering a hand to help him up. He accepted and immediately began rubbing at his hair to pat it back down into submission while I giggled at how silly it looked.

"_This_ time," he agreed. Without warning, he wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me into a noogie.

"Ah! Alright, you win, you win!"

He released me after a short laugh before tilting his head to the side, icy blue eyes peering at me. "You haven't come back to the Pole," he pointed out.

I lowered my gaze, making myself busy with untangling Wolf's fur. "Not yet," I agreed.

"Why? We've been worried."

"But I talked to Sandy last night," I said, feeling certain that he would have told them as well.

"That's why we're worried. His message was a bit muddled, but from what I can interpret, he was saying you seemed down." Jack walked barefoot through the snow, hopping on top of the rock that served as my shelter away from the Pole. His feet dangled while he patted at the rock, a signal for me to join him. "So what's up?"

I climbed onto the rock while Wolf settling beneath me in the snow. I curled my toes into his fur, giving his back a bit of a massage with them. I really didn't want this conversation to happen. But Jack's earnest gaze and worried eyes were well on their way to convincing me it may be best to talk sooner rather than later.

"I don't know how to be a Guardian," I admitted. "And I didn't want you guys to be disappointed. No one can see me and I just don't know how to help besides fighting off _nightmares_."

Jack laughed heartily, making my eyes widen with alarm. What was so funny about that?

"Alice, I was invisible for three hundred _years_ before I figured it out. Give yourself some time! It'll come to you," he assured, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I dropped my head, unable to look into those confident eyes. "I dunno…"

There was silence for a span and the three of us just listened to the sound of the forest around us. A quiet rustling of dead leaves had Wolf's head swiveling to catch sight of a young buck catching his antlers in a tree above. I shook my head with a small smile before sliding off the rock and then from Wolf's back. The deer looked at me – right at me! – as I moved forward. I raised my hands and proceeded slowly. I watched his nostrils flare uncertainly, but he allowed me to grab hold of his antlers and gently press his head down. He resisted at first before allowing it. Finding himself free of the branch, he pranced away with high steps before looking back at me. "I didn't know animals could see me," I murmured.

Jack jumped from the rock clear of Wolf since the canine had looked up at him with bold amber eyes when it seemed as if the boy would climb down the same way I had. I missed the exchange, but the pair was reaching a mutual understanding and respect for each other. Jack reached out to grab my hand. Wolf stood in response, looking at the connection sternly. The winter sprite didn't seem to feel bothered in the least by it. "Come on. I want you to meet someone."


	4. Bated Breath

**So sorry for how long this update took! It'll probably be another wait for the next chapter as I have more tests coming up. I also seem to be coming down with something evil and nasty, so hopefully this chapter wasn't too horribly affected by that. I've got a bit of an angle of where this will lead now, so we'll see how it goes! As always, please review! Your feedback encourages me to write. Have a good week guys!**

* * *

Flying was really one of the most exhilarating things I've ever experienced save for racing across ice and snow on Wolf's back. I wouldn't admit it to myself, but riding the wind with Jack was possibly more fun. Below, I heard Wolf give an irritable snarl at the boy for being left and having to trail behind on his own paws. Jack wouldn't let me feel guilty about it, however, for he pointed out how easily Wolf kept up. After another moment of looking down with concern, I found myself just enjoying the wind battering against my face and pulling tears from my eyes. My laugh felt as carefree as ever, making me feel light as a feather. Considering the wind was carrying me around so easily, it wasn't a hard comparison to draw.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice raised a bit to hear myself over the roar of the wind in my ears.

"Somewhere fun!" he promised. "Just wait and see!"

I closed my eyes, taking the time to just enjoy the feeling of flying. When I opened them, my face was angled down so I could see Wolf staring up at me as he ran, running through trees and leaping over rivers and streams without even having to look. A real wolf would never be able to move so fast, I knew. He was special. He was mine.

"We're almost there!" Jack said, pulling my divided attention back to him. I looked down on the town below. "Burgess, Pennsylvania!" he declared, setting us into a landing on the roof of a house. In no time at all, Wolf was shoving between us and grumbling unhappily even as I brushed my fingers through his fur in comfort.

"What's here?" I asked, looking around. Several houses seemed to have gloomy appearances, but all of it had a playful quality. Webs lined porches and fake spiders adorned them. There were pumpkins sitting on steps – some with grinning faces and others with intimidating looking faces. My eyes caught on an inflatable decoration that looked remarkably like Pitch. The figure was dark and hooded, a floppy looking scythe waving harmlessly in the wind. He stood on a pumpkin carriage pulled by a rearing black horse with red eyes and a wide open mouth. Even as I watched it, a young child raced by and tapped the stallion on the belly as she headed for the front door. School had just been let out, I realized.

There were whoops of laughter down the street, drawing my attention. The group had Jack's attention well. Did he know them? His smile said so. When one of them – a boy who looked no more than ten – waved excitedly in Jack's direction, I watched with astonishment as the rest of the group looked up and did as well.

"They _do_ see you," I murmured with astonishment.

His infectious laugh bubbled out again, eyes bright and just as amused. "Come on!" he invited, hopping down on the sidewalk. The boy burst from the group and rushed to give Jack a hug which the winter sprite returned wholeheartedly. With Wolf, I approached warily, as if I were interrupting a special moment merely by being there.

The other kids rushed forward, their voices just as excited as they asked all kinds of questions about snow days and such. "A bit early for that, don't you think?" Jack asked with a mischievous grin. They all groaned, but I could tell it was all in good fun. "How's school going?" he asked while Wolf nudged at my back until I was closer to the children. Jack looked my way with a kind smile, his eyes asking me to be patient. There were more groans as they complained about quizzes and homework.

"Well, how about this. You guys go do your homework and then I'll show you something fun." There were cheers all around before the kids raced to their homes to get started. I stifled a giggle at how easily he could get them to do something they didn't really want to with a mere hint of dangling something fun over their heads.

"You're good with them," I remarked.

"They were the first to believe in me. They're good kids." He spoke with such adoration that I felt my heart ache at not being able to reach for the child who needed my help. I wondered how Melena was doing now. Was she out of school already, too? Were the kids picking on her again?

Jack must have noticed how I pulled back into my thoughts, for he wrapped an arm around my neck and tugged me close to grind a fist into my head with laughter while I squealed at the sudden onslaught that had become somewhat common between us.

Once free, I narrowed my eyes in mock anger before leaping at him, intending to do the same. He bounced back with eased practice before leading a short chase around to one of the kids' backyards. There was a swing set here, too. No matter what part of the world, I found comfort that such familiar things existed in most places. I took a seat on the swing, looking back when Jack circled around to push my back. I grinned as he fought to push me higher and higher. At one point, he was able to race beneath me before circling back around.

"I'm gonna jump!" I warned him on the next big push to which he gave the hardest push of all. When I pushed myself from the seat, there was a moment of being weightless. It made me think of flying with Jack again and I grinned. Gravity took control and I landed on the grass on steady feet. We wore matching smiles before I gestured for him to take a seat. "Your turn!"

For an hour while homework was finshed, the pair of us entertained ourselves. Honestly, it felt like no time had passed at all before Jamie and his friends raced from their homes to join Jack. They surrounded him excitedly, and I stepped out of the way. As he'd moved away from the swings, I took a seat there. Wolf stood from the spot he'd been laying in to settle beneath my bare feet. I curled my toes into his fur, watching as Jack tried to calm them.

"Now hold on, hold on a second!" he laughed. "Just wait. You've gotta be quiet." Immediately, they fell silent, their eyes earnest. "I have a friend I want you all to meet. But do you remember how you couldn't see me before you believed? Well, the same goes here."

"Jack," I murmured, anxiety creeping into my chest. "Isn't that against the rules or something?" I certainly didn't want him getting in trouble for my sake.

If he heard me, he gave no sign of it. He was as riveted on the children as they were on him. "Her name is Alice."

"Like Alice in Wonderland?!" a tall red-haired girl asked.

"Weeeeeell, no," he replied, dragging out the word just to make them wait while they were already on the edges of their patience.

"Who then?" two boys asked at once, their frowns plain.

"Well, she's sitting over there," he told them, pointing a long finger my way. I stiffened rather like a deer in headlights. With bated breath, I waited for the moment of truth.


	5. Be Brave

**Really enjoyed writing this chapter mostly because it was filled with just plain fun. Always healing. Enjoy! I look forward to your reviews! **

* * *

Wolf and I both jolted at the sound of shrill squeals, our eyes widening with alarm. Beneath my toes, Wolf's hackles raised high while the hairs of my own neck prickled. I looked behind me, searching for any sign of danger even as Jack quieted them down.

"What are you scared for?" he asked in a tone that I could almost imaging him wagging a finger at them. "I told you she was a friend."

"But-!" One of the children, a blond haired boy with wire-rimmed glasses pointed at Wolf with concern.

Immediately, I hopped from my seat on the swing and stood in front of him. "He's a good boy!" I assured, my smile nervous. Did they even see me? Or was it just Wolf they saw? "He protects me! And helps me protect you, too. There's nothing to fear."

Jamie was the first to break away from the others. He was wary, but receptive. He gulped once before looking away from Wolf and at me. "Hello, Alice," he greeted, giving a sweet smile though I knew he was more interested in Wolf than me.

"Hello, Jamie." He jolted when I said his name. "Jack's told me about you. All of you," I added, looking to the others. While I couldn't remember specific names and put them to faces, it was true enough. Jack had spoken fondly of the group; enough for me to feel fond of them as well. Seeing Jamie's eyes flash over to Wolf again, I grinned, pleased with his curiosity and diminishing fear.

However, it was a portly girl with a homely face that walked forward past me to pet Wolf's head softly. Even when the animal stood to his full height, I couldn't find a lick of fear within her. In fact, she had the same fascination that I recognized within myself.

"Do you ride him?" she asked.

"I do," I answered, relieved that this was going smoother now. "Would you like to ride?" I asked, grinning.

Before she could answer, Jack interjected. "Ah, maybe not here," he suggested, his head leaning against his staff comfortably while tendrils of frost licked the grass at his feet. "Not exactly low profile for a bunch of kids to be seen hovering above the ground."

The red-haired girl, most of her locks hidden beneath a beanie, pointed over towards a set of trees that led out to a pond. "How about over there?"

Jack angled his head, smile spreading as if he knew the place. "Perfect."

My head tilted in response, but lifted a hand to settle it upon Wolf's shoulder. "Let's do it!"

There were cheers before a short race began. The twins tied for first, Jamie close on their heels while the rest came in behind, Jack hovering above to watch for any signs that they could fall into the lake. Wolf and I were the last in the line more to make sure no one was following than anything else. There was a nagging at the back of my head that kept having me turn around. I felt as if someone were watching. If it were a parent, it wouldn't bode well. As I saw no one and Wolf didn't seem overly bothered, I continued on in time to see Jack hover over the surface of the pond and give it a good swipe with his staff. Though it wasn't quite cold enough for it to freeze, the pond did as he wanted and created a thick layer of ice along the top that spanned the width of the entire surface. My mouth opened wide just as the children had – I hadn't know Jack could do that! – but also recovered fastest.

Amidst the excitement, the tallest – Pippa – began introducing everyone to me. There were the twins: Claude and Caleb. Monty, the boy with glasses. Cupcake, the larger girl. And Pippa and Jamie. Relieved not to have to guess who was who now, I turned to Cupcake. "You were the first to be brave, so you get to ride first," I told her with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied, her serious expression not enough to hide the excitement in her eyes. I signaled Wolf to lay down for her to clamber up onto his back. She did with little trouble – as if she'd been practicing such a thing in her dreams – and curled thick fingers into his fur after giving his neck a loving stroke. "Good boy," she murmured when he rose.

"Hold on tight!" I warned even as she gave a burst of laughter when Wolf rocked across the ice, racing around the pond while taking care to make sure she kept her seat. The other children began friendly wrestling on the ice, pushing each other before a new game began to see who could slide the farthest.

I took a seat upon the ice myself, legs curled beneath me as I watched them enjoy themselves. It was healing, I realized, to just be able to surround myself with the children as they laughed and goofed around. But really, the best feeling of all was looking over at Cupcake to see her riding Wolf despite the sense I got that she had something of a fear of heights.

Jack plopped beside me, following my gaze. "She dreams about riding unicorns," he confided. "I think she's been too scared to ride a horse. I'd say a horse-sized Wolf is pretty close, don't you?" I nodded in agreement, feeling light as a feather with the feeling of success, even if it wasn't my own. "You've got that influence on people, making them feel brave," he said so seriously that I had to look at him with concern.

Whatever had been in his eyes, I'd missed it. Monty rushed forward, his cheeks red with exertion from their games. "Are you a Guardian, too, Alice?" he asked, bracing his hands on his knees to catch his breath as the others slid up beside him with the same interest in their faces.

I hesitated. Did I really want to admit that I was, but such a poor one that I couldn't get even a single child to believe in me without help? Before I could answer, Jack did for me.

"Yes, she is! The Guardian of Bravery!" he declared, staff raised over his head as he shouted it like a war cry to all who would hear. He whipped the staff out at an imaginary foe even as Wolf trotted with Cupcake back towards the group. "Beware, ye nightmares and gremlins, for Alice is brave enough to face you all!"

"You're not scared?" Pippa asked, her eyes wide with admiration.

I found my voice then. "Of course I'm scared."

That seemed to rock their socks right off.

"Really?!" "How come?!" The chaos of questions were expected, but I already knew my answer. It was quite simple, really.

"I'm not fearless. There is no bravery without fear," I reminded them kindly. "If you're not afraid, then it's not bravery. It's fearlessness. That isn't a bad thing either!" I hurriedly added in case I gave them the wrong idea about fear.

"I don't get it," Caleb admitted, scratching his head through his red beanie.

I pursed my lips, trying to come up with something he could understand. Inspiration hit when I looked at Wolf. "If Claude were in trouble, would you run away or try to help?" I asked.

"Help, of course! He's my brother!"

"Even if you were scared?" I prompted.

"Yes!" he responded, almost angrily before he realized what he was saying. "Oooh. I get it! Cool!"

Beside me, Cupcake slid from Wolf's back and onto the ice. "That was fun," she told me, her grin making her look so much prettier.

"You should smile more often," I told her, pleased that Wolf and I could help her find something to smile about. "Who's next?" I asked, laughing as all hands shot up – including Jack's.

After a short game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, it was determined that Pippa would go, then Monty, Jamie, the twins, and then Jack. More games commenced with Jack taking another seat beside me. "Feeling better?" he asked in undertones, his smile reassuring.

"Yes. Much. Thank you, Jack." Truly, I couldn't have done it without him. That he was able to make it all so fun and easy was helping me build confidence.

The wrestling stopped and I looked up at the sudden snickers. Claude and Caleb had their heads close together with mischievous faces while Jamie looked at Jack curiously and Pippa smiled at me. Cupcake pretended not to be involved in their conversation, but shot a look my way as well.

"What?" I asked, calling over to them with a perplexed laugh.

"Jaaaaaaaaaack likes Alllllllllllice!" Caleb shouted in a sing-song voice.

"Jack and Alice sitting in a tree!" Claude took up the call, heralding in the others while I tried my best not to look mortified.

"K. I. S. S. I. N. G!" the sang in unison even as Jack stood up.

"Who wants a snowball in the face?" he asked, his grin not denying or confirming their allegations.

"You're too scared to kiss her!" Claude shouted, even as Jamie nudged him, worried about him hurting Jack's feelings.

"Am not!" Jack called back, still laughing at their antics.

"Be brave!" Pippa shouted, joining in while Jamie gave in and looked expectantly at the white-haired Guardian.

That was very well manipulated, I noticed. Sneaky, they were! But honestly, I hadn't expected Jack to fall so foolishly for it. When he shouted back a 'Fine!' I blinked with surprise. Wolf slid to a stop, Monty struggling to keep his balance. Large ears swiveled our way, head following like the predator he was while another predator had his pup in its sights. Before anyone else could react, Jack pulled me to my feet and kissed me square on the lips.


	6. Packmates

**Yay, loving your reviews, guys! They really make my day. More, I'm loving that I can make you smile. Think we all need it some days! Figured I'd grant you guys - or those of you who asked - a little kiss. Enjoy!**

* * *

They weren't cold like I'd expected. Like his hand had been when we flew together, his lips were merely cool. Like a cool river in the midst of summer, the gentle pressure of them was refreshing even as my face flushed brightly. Hoots and hollers from the children had me turning my face to hide my embarrassment once the contact was broken.

"Sorry," Jack told me, though the amusement in his eyes had me suspecting he was far from being truly apologetic. "Still think I'm scared?" he asked the others, wearing an expression that showed how pleased he was with himself.

I turned when Wolf nudged my shoulder. Those amber eyes were so serious that I couldn't help but give a quiet giggle. "I'm fine," I assured, wrapping my arms around his thick neck to hide my smile in his fur. I felt his chest rumble with a soft growl, but shook my head in reproach. "You two have no reason not to get along." Wolf didn't seem to agree and glared over my shoulder at the Guardian. I pulled back before grabbing his muzzle to plant a kiss on his nose. "You get one, too. See?" That seemed to please him, for Wolf's tail began to lazily wave back and forth.

The fading light of the setting sun was filtering through the trees of the forest in a pleasant way. The stark golds and reds of the fallen leaves on the ground seemed more muted and softer in the failing light, making the scenery seem so dreamlike. If I could have stretched the moment into forever…

Wolf's ears pricked first, catching the calls of a worried parent for Claude and Caleb. The others surely wouldn't be far behind. Like that, the moment was over. But I wasn't saddened by it. There were more moments to be had, after all. "You guys should get home," I said, walking across the ice towards the group of still laughing children. "Your parents are calling. We wouldn't want them to worry."

"See you tomorrow?" Jamie asked, looking to Jack and I.

"Maybe," Jack said with a wink. "We might be too busy smooching for little kids, though," he teased, having the kids giggle or make disgusted noises. Wolf growled louder this time, but was ignored by the light-hearted Jack. "Go on, go on before you get in trouble." They waved goodbye, each racing the other in one last game before they were called in for the night. I raised my hand in goodbye as well, watching them go. They were good kids. Real good kids.

"I never got my turn to ride on Cujo here," Jack reminded me, tilting his staff in Wolf's direction. He earned bared teeth and an irritable snarl.

"Don't you two get tired of prodding each other?" I asked, tilting my head while I watched Wolf glare and Jack smirk back at him.

"He likes it," Jack assured with a confidence he shouldn't have had. I knew for a fact that Wolf did not, but their antics were harmless enough, so I didn't argue. "North's been missing you. Tooth and the others, too. You gonna come up to the Pole tonight or go back to that lonely little hollow of yours?"

It amazed me how quickly Jack could change subjects. One moment, he was full of teasing and jokes and the next, he was dropping hints the size of bombs. The guilt rose in me. I'd been so afraid of disappointing them with my lack of skill as a Guardian that I'd completely avoided them altogether. Perhaps it hadn't been the best way to handle it. "I…" Didn't know what to say, honestly. For one, I was still reeling a bit from Jack kissing me, but the way he was so flippant about it made it easier to look past as simple child's play.

"Come on, whataya say? We can race Cujo here right on up to the pole. See how fast he can really go. It'll be fun!"

He had a way with making everything sound so appealing and easy that I couldn't deny him the request. "Alright," I relented. The stiffness that I hadn't realized had settled into my shoulders dissipated then and I climbed onto Wolf's back before offering a hand to Jack. With his cool hand in mine, I pulled him up behind me. "He's faster than you think," I warned.

"Prove it." The challenge was friendly, but just as real as any. I grinned in response, leaning across Wolf's neck to scratch between his ears. Whispering encouragement in his furry ear, he burst into motion. The terrain sped by impossibly fast as we all but flew across the land. Jack had to wrap an arm around my waist to keep his balance while his other hand held tight to his staff. He threw back his head and howled before laughter started to come out instead.

Not to be outdone, I felt Wolf's chest expand beneath my legs as he prepared to let loose. When the howl ripped free, it was loud as life and had such freedom in the musical tones that it made me want to weep with the beauty of it. Gripping tighter with my legs, I cupped my hands at my mouth and joined in with a howl of my own. Jack joined in again until the three of us had as much harmony as any wolf pack would. When his howl ended, Wolf ran far faster across the land than before, as if invigorated by the howling. I had to lean forward and grip his fur tight to keep my seat while Jack put his chin against my shoulder.

"Alright, so he goes pretty fast," he admitted, earning a chuff from Wolf.

In record time, the snows of the Pole whipped all around. We didn't feel the bite of it. Oblivious to the harsh environment that would surely have killed humans; the three of us trekked on without any discomfort at all. Though I supposed that was what happened when you were reborn in ice and snow. In the distance of the wind-swept landscape, I spotted the workshop with its spires and sheer magnificence.

"Let's sneak in!" Jack said, that mischief never far from mind.

"You can just walk through the front door," I reminded him.

"That's not nearly as fun."


	7. Joke's On You

**And another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! Keep 'em coming. Really, let me know how I can improve! **

* * *

I'm not sure how I got wrangled into following through with his silly game, but there I was crouched on a thin ledge the width of my hand above the main doors to the workshop while Wolf was hidden behind a snowdrift courtesy of Jack farther off and out of sight of the front of the house. Speaking of the wintry spirit, he should be along any… Yep, there he was. While I had stolen towards the building with true stealth, Jack played with it. In mock games of a snowy James Bond, he dove from drift to drift, looking around the now moonlit blue-gray landscape as if there were truly something to see. I resisted the urge to lift my hand and smack my own forehead when he whirled a snowman into existence and hid behind it as if anyone looking wouldn't notice.

Then again, I suppose that was the point. But honestly, if that was how he'd been trying to sneak into this place all those years before, it was no wonder he was unsuccessful. Sure enough, the thick door below me opened, making me stiffen in anticipation. It took all my self-control not to snicker when I recognized Phil walk out. The Yeti had apparently been a solid warden for keeping out unwanted creatures from Santa's Workshop. Though Jack wasn't one of those unwanted creatures anymore, I supposed old habits die hard no matter the times. I forced myself to look away when Phil reached around the snowman to grab Jack by his hoodie and hold him aloft while garbling at him like a mother would a misbehaving child.

While the furry gatekeeper was occupied – thinking his visitor alone as usual – I gave a little hop to let myself start to fall towards the ground below before catching hold of the small ledge and swinging into the workshop's foyer. It was empty, not another Yeti to be seen. No doubt, they were busy working away on making those toys. Thought it was nearing Halloween, Christmas season wasn't far behind! On either side of the foyer was a set of stairs, both leading to the same level before wrapping around the large atrium.

Expertly, I moved swiftly on bare feet up the staircase to my left, angling towards the room that I knew to be a spare bedroom. It had been mine for a while, after all. Opening the door ever so softly, I took care to be sure it made no squeaking sounds upon opening. I didn't want to alert anyone this far into the game! As the point was merely to prove that we could get in, I didn't bother closing the door. At this point, if we were caught, we were already successful! I wrestled open the window, fighting with the frost that tried to hold it closed. After another powerful pull, it gave way and lifted for me. I had to muscle it open the rest of the way, but the hardest part was through once I broke the seal of ice at the edges.

Wind blasted through the window, bringing back memories that had me smiling in hindsight. I didn't have long to reminisce before Jack flew in through the window, shaking the snow off like a wet dog. "Excellent!" he said softly, still hoping to catch someone off guard within the workshop. Jack and his tricks!

The joke was on us when the door of the room creaked closed. We both turned with wide eyes to see a bulky shape in the dark corner behind the door. A meaty hand was splayed over the door, but pulled away now that we were closed in. I'm not sure who I was expecting to come from the darkness. Perhaps Pitch. So it was a giddy giggle that escaped me when North leaned into the light from the moon reflected off the snow outside. "You break in," he accused, "but I not so easily fooled."

Jack's smile didn't diminish in the least. "Still got in without a Yeti knowing about it," he boasted.

Of course, it was that moment that Phil burst through the door, nearly charging into North with the ferocity of his pursuit. "I'd say he was hot on our tails," I relented to Jack. "Hey, Phil." I raised my hand in greeting before he stepped forward to give me a powerful squeeze that had me gasping for breath. "Good to see you, too!"

When the yeti set me down, I looked behind him and had to bite back a laugh. "Even if Jack and I didn't get it without anyone aware…" I trailed off, pointing behind them. Jack leaned over to look past Phil while the yeti and North turned around to gawk. Wolf was splayed out just outside the door, melting snow still on his back while he stared at us with nonchalance.

"Way to go, Cujo!" Jack cheered, no doubt thinking his game was surely won now.

North joined in on our laughter while Phil narrowed his small eyes and pointed a furry finger at Wolf. I watched as the two had a stare down that ended with Wolf lifting his lips in warning and Phil looking rather shocked. He put his hands up in surrender while I snuck past him to go to Wolf. His tail thumped against the floor as I approached, slowing when I tapped a finger on his nose. "Don't growl at friends. It's not nice." He gave an unhappy snort, but made no other argument.

"Alice," North said, drawing my attention back to him. He spread his arms with gut bulging out as he invited me into a hug. I would never deny him that! I sprang into his arms, laughing when he spun me before stopping to set my feet back on the floor and squeeze me tight. It had only been a few days, but it almost felt like years being away from him. "You look well," he commented. "Sandy seemed to believe you were not," he said, voice lowered in worry.

"I wasn't, but I'm doing better," I quickly assured. "Jack had a lot to do with that."

When I saw the way North's appreciative look at Jack had the white-haired Guardian beaming, I was happy I'd admitted it without giving too much away. Of course, that didn't mean North didn't notice. He saw a lot more than he alluded to, I was fully aware. "Oh, I have a present for you, _malyutka_!"

It was a need, I felt, for North to give people things. "It's not Christmas yet," I said while Jack looked like his interest was piqued. Was he not in on this present? He caught my gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't look so concerned! Come, come!"

I nearly laughed at the sense of déjà vu that threatened to overcome me. Nearly the same had been said to me before when he'd given me Wolf back after years of separation. Wolf stood to follow as we headed around the room to go to North's personal work office where he kept things he'd been working on himself. On our way there, however, we passed around the giant atrium where there was always so much going on. In progress toys were in various stages of completion, though more were finished than not compared to the last time I'd been through before. A few of the yetis looked up, waving when they noticed visitors. Jack and I waved down in return before hurrying to keep up with North's surprisingly fast stride. For such a big man, he sure could book it!

He moved into his study to retrieve a rather long package from his desk. When he placed it in my hands, it had a good weight to it. North didn't allow me to give thanks, waving his big hands towards it impatiently, obviously excited to see my reaction. "Go on, go on," he encouraged while I sat to unwrap it.

When I lifted the top off the box, my jaw fell open in shock. "It's beautiful!" I said with awe. The wood was smooth and intricately carved. Along the limbs was a scene of wildlife so real that each animal looked as if I could merely touch them and bring them to life. The string wasn't yet knocked in the bow, waiting for me to do it myself. "This is…this is amazing! You made this for me?" I asked, so thoroughly touched that I didn't know what to say to express all the gratitude I felt. "Thank you so much! It's…really, it's magnificent."

Wolf crawled into the room, his mass having trouble getting through the door. His nose twitched wildly, trying to investigate what it was I now held preciously in my hands. Discovering it was only wood, he gave a snort of disinterest and squeezed his way out of the room.

"And what bow wouldn't be complete without a quiver of arrows as well?" Jack asked, looking around the desk to see the satchel angled against the bottom of the wood paneling. He picked it up and handed it to me as well while I could only look on with amazement.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, truly perplexed. I looked up at North to see him look a bit embarrassed.

He rubbed at the back of his neck before finally answering. "Was worried about you out there without something to protect yourself," he admitted.

"I have Wolf," I pointed out, smiling at his thoughtfulness.

"What if you can't rely on him?" Jack pointed out. We all heard a growl in response from the hall of argument. "Hey, it's true, Cujo! What if you get hurt? She needs something to help herself."

"But I don't even know how to use it!" I pointed out, picking apart their argument, though mostly because the thought of not having Wolf around was…well, terrifying! He was my rock, the foundation on which I stood. Without him, I feared my entire being would come crumbling down.

"That's why you've a little trip to go on," North said, raising his arms as if he had all the answers. From his desk, he plucked up a snow globe. With a wry little smile, he gave it a good shake before speaking gently to it. "Warren."


	8. The Key to Mastery

**Bit more time was spent on this chapter. Hope it paid off! Love you guys and thanks for the reviews. They bring a smile to my face.**

* * *

Bunny's Warren was truly inspiring. Every stone seemed to drip with green, whether in the form of moss or vines. Flowers were in full-bloom everywhere, regardless of the time of year. Spring seemed to stay in season in this magical place. I couldn't spot a space of flat ground larger than a parking spot for a small car. Spotted around were Japanese Cherry Blossom trees, their pink petals helping to liven the place up.

Though it had been night back at the Pole, here the sun was shining and a warm wind was blowing through the grove. The rolling hills and thick boulders were an invitation for exploration. Beside me, Wolf eased his muzzle beneath my arm until I was scratching the bridge of his nose affectionately. "Better not wander off," I warned him. "We don't want to go eating things we shouldn't, right?" He gave a growl if displeasure, resigned to leaping onto a nearby stone and laying upon it like a fearless sentry.

"Bunny! You here?" Jack called from behind me, shouldering my quiver of arrows. I still held the box with my bow cradled preciously in one arm. "C'mon Cottontail!"

"Just who let you in, ya bloody- Alice!" Whatever insult he'd been preparing for Jack fell away as soon as the Easter Bunny saw me. "Where've you been hiding, Sheila?" he asked, starting forward to hug me until he saw Wolf. The two exchanged a long look before Bunny walked more slowly my way and wrapped me in a hug. "You doing alright then? Sandy seemed to think…"

"I'm fine," I assured, feeling embarrassment creep up. Was there no one who was unaware? My only hope left was that Tooth was still too busy to be involved in such conversations. "How's it going keeping Spring alive in some parts of the world?" I wondered.

"It's work," he replied with a shrug, giving no complaint. "So what brings you here to my neck of the woods?"

"I'm here, too," Jack muttered.

"I hadn't noticed," Bunny replied.

It took some effort to withhold my snicker. Jack seemed to have that effect on quite a few! "Be nice," I chided. "I've actually got this here I was hoping you could help with." I shrugged one shoulder to lift the box up higher, pulling his attention to it.

"Let's take a look-see then, 'ey?" Bunny took the box form me and set it on one of the many boulders around us before lifting up the lid. He gave a low whistle of appreciate. "Ain't that a beaut? One of North's?" At my nod, he murmured approval. "So you wanna learn to use it, huh? I can help with that."

"You will?" I asked, the excitement in my voice impossible to hide.

He wasted no time in setting me to work. It was harder than I thought just to string the bow, but when I got it, the success was heady. Jack had found his own stone to perch on, entertaining himself with freezing flowers when Bunny wasn't looking. I noticed the ice was spreading each time I happened to look. Wolf was looking bored while cleaning his paws. I almost suggested the pair of them go out to do something, but an image of them returning bloodied was deterrent enough for me to keep my mouth shut and let them entertain themselves quietly.

"Elbow up," Bunny chided again while I gritted my teeth with concentration. My back was aching from the muscles that pulling on the nocking point of the string caused. It forced into action those that had never been used, surprising me with the strength required for the work. I had yet to shoot an arrow. Bunny was all about me mastering my technique first. To his credit, he was patient and seemed to enjoy teaching me. "That bracing arm needs to not be able to be knocked up to smack you in the face," Bunny explained as he corrected my left arm again. "Right here, see?" He pointed to the crook of my elbow. "If you let loose an arrow like this, that bowstring is gonna slice right into your skin."

"I see!" Understanding the reasoning, I altered my arm to adjust for better form.

"Ace!" he complimented. "Think you're ready for some arrows. Now if we can just find a target…" His sudden smile and narrowed eyes was a bit alarming, especially considering what came next. "Hey, Jack…"

Despite myself, I burst into laughter. "I'm not shooting at Jack."

"Please don't," the winter sprite commented, caught red-handed in the midst of freezing yet another flower with his staff. He whipped it behind his back as if to hide the truth, though Bunny had already seen it.

"Make yourself useful then, mate," Bunny told him.

Jack looked up, his demeanor brightening at the thought of being able to help. "What'cha need?"

"Lasso me some Easter grass together into a target. You know the little blue and pink bits. Make it nice. Don't drag your feet with it, Popsicle." There was a snort from Jack while Bunny had me go through my draw again. He had yet to let me release the string, instead forcing me to relax my tense muscles. Wolf yawned, watching me with a bored expression while I continued practicing. Behind me I heard Bunny giving critiques to Jack while the Guardian grumbled back.

"Happy?" I heard Jack demand. I could imagine the frustrated look on his face and it made me smile. He was such a goofball. I turned to see Bunny giving his work a critical eye and that very expression I'd imagined planted there with narrowed blue eyes.

"It'll do," Bunny allowed.

Between the pair of them, an icy frame stood with Easter grass carefully arranged into thoroughly packed circles of blue and pink. Bunny's smile looked thoroughly pleased while Jack crossed his arms to look at him with some annoyance. "It's looks great!" I complimented, earning a grin from Jack.

"Enough chatting up. You've got work to do, Sheila." Bunny walked out twenty paces, ending a bit passed me on a higher incline. "Right here. Unless you wanna get tagged, Popsicle, I suggest you get up here." Without so much as a twitch of his nose, Bunny continued to help set me up again, pulling an arrow from my quiver. He ran a furred paw across the broadhead tip and wooden shaft before pausing at the feathers. "Owl feathers," he noted. "You'll have some silent flight with these suckers. But these aren't suitable for training." He began to detail how if I used those arrows, I'd lose the tips as they'd become too deeply embedded in the target and likely break off. It'd be a shame to lose arrows so needlessly. Instead, he walked over to a large egg-shaped stone and gave it a solid tap with one of his large feet. Unbelievably, it lifted up on legs and stepped to the side. Beneath it had been a small cache of weapons: egg bombs, boomerangs, small wooden handled blades, and simple wooden arrows with blunt tips. He plucked out five or so before lifting a paw for the egg-stone to sit back on top of the little marvel. "These lil' beauts, they're gonna be for training. Come now. Back to your mark."

I did as he said, taking my stance. Without him needing to remind me, I corrected my drooped elbow and twisted arm, earning a proud wiggle of his nose. Bunny proceeded to teach me how to nock my arrow, letting it rest on the short ledge North had carved into the riser. "Now keep your grip lax," he reminded me. "If you're tight on your handle, you'll be tight on the arrow. You're going to start high like you've been doing. When you pull back and level out, you shouldn't even need to aim anymore. Your feet are set just right, so just trust yourself."

I took a steadying breath while I felt three pairs of eyes watching me intensely. My muscles were tense and at the ready. I let out a breath, keeping the techniques in my head as I slowly worked through them. I began to pull on the string, the nock settled between my pointer and middle finger. I felt the now familiar strain across my back and not in my arms. I had it all remembered, right? No time, no time! Release!

The bowstring gave a powerful twang in my ear while the arrow flew…

For a mere two feet before dropping tip down in the dirt.


	9. Is Repetition

**Pretty short chapter, so sorry for that! But I'm procrastinating a little - a lot - from studying for an exam tomorrow. Time to stop avoiding it and get to it! Enjoy, guys! Lemme know how I can improve!**

* * *

I heard a snort; an attempt to bite back a laugh. "That was…impressive," Jack said from behind the hand covering his mouth slyly to hide the smile I knew was there. I looked down at the arrow sticking up out of the ground before hearing a muffled 'Ow!' I turned back in time to see Bunny replacing one of his boomerangs into the harness across his chest. Stifling a laugh myself, I waited as Bunny walked to the arrow and plucked it from the dirt.

"You forgot not to squeeze," he reminded patiently. I lifted my free hand to smack my forehead. "It's alright. Again." Shaking my head at the simple mistake, I took the arrow from his paw and set up again. I took a breath, letting my muscles relax fully before lifting the bow into the air and pulling the bowstring back fluidly while simultaneously aiming down towards the target.

This time, when I let my arrow fly, it _flew._ I nearly raised my arms up in success before I saw the arrow overshoot the target by about a foot. My head dropped down to my chest, shoulders drooping. But I didn't need a pep talk, instead plucking another from the small pile of practice arrows Bunny had retrieved for me. I set up again, going through the routine again. When my next arrow hit the target – albeit far off center – I jumped into the air with a whoop of delight.

"I did it! Did you guys see that?! I did it!"

Wolf's tail thumped rhythmically against the stone he was sprawled on while Jack had his own arms lifted in triumph. Bunny wore a proud smile, arms still crossed against his chest while he leaned back against one of the great stone eggs. "Again. If you want to hit something every time, it needs to feel natural. And if you leap into the air like that every time, your enemy will get the better of you," he warned.

"Oh, give her a break, Cottontail!" Jack chided.

"Wrack off, Popsicle. She needs to know good habits now."

I didn't argue as I understood exactly what Bunny was saying. I set up again. Again, and again, and again until my back was so sore I could barely draw the string back anymore. I spent less and less time hunting for my arrows in the foliage and flowers as my arrows found the target more often. As I got more precise with my shots, Bunny gave me some pointers on using my finger to help aim and guide me. Despite the ache across my spine, I kept up with it until I began to consistently hit the center target. I hadn't at all expected to Robin Hood one of my arrows! The more current one to let fly split one of the arrows straight through the center of the shaft.

Though I wanted to celebrate the shot – Jack did for me – I pulled another arrow and show again, nailing the center target again. "That was amazing!" Jack shouted, standing on top of the stone he'd been lounging on now.

"And that's why you want to use practice arrows. If you'd been using one of yours, you'd have lost two good arrows," Bunny explained.

I beamed over at that, feeling light-headed from my success. When finally I released my stance, I felt all the aches and pains. "Ow," I complained softly, stiffening my shoulders in an effort to alleviate the sudden pain. It didn't help, but I found it hard to relax again.

"Think it's time to call it a day, Sheila."

I nodded in pained agreement, but set my bow aside with care before walking forward to give Bunny a hug. My actions were almost robotic, certainly ungainly as I tried not to jostle my aching back too much. Even my arms weren't nearly as strained as one would have believed when compared to it. But when Bunny returned the hug and gave a gentle squeeze, I found the pressure somewhat analgesic. "Thank you so much for this. Really. I had a lot of fun."

"No worries, mate. Was my pleasure." Those large ears suddenly swiveled, that nose of his twitching. "Right on time. Sorry, ankle biters. Got some things to see to. See you tomorrow?" he asked. At my nod, he gave a thump of one big foot to open a tunnel for us. I looked down it a bit nervously while Wolf growled at it. The cool of the Pole was beckoning, but I wasn't so sure about the method of travel. I retrieved my bow and quiver before a hand found Wolf's silver fur and tangled in it for comfort. Couldn't we…fly? Or crawl? Or anything else? The dark hole looked far from inviting. "Safe travels!" Bunny said, grinning as he saw Jack shove me inside with a laugh. Wolf leaped in behind without hesitation after that and it closed up behind us.


	10. A Working Hypothesis

**Alright. I lied. Squeezed one more chapter in. NOW I WILL STUDY LIKE A GOOD STUDENT. I SWEAR! Hopefully...**

* * *

In the beginning, the dark tunnel had my throat constricted with fear. Being so closed in, so shut away from the light, it reminded me of my time with Pitch. My hands and feet braced along the sides of the hole, the feeling beneath my fingers even reminiscent of the black sand which had served as my prison for so many years. But Wolf was behind me, his weight forcing me farther down. Up ahead, I heard Jack give playful howls just to listen to the echoes. Wolf took up the call as well, his powerful voice vibrating the air around me, making my chest tremble with the force.

I was able to slowly relax my tensed muscles then. I stopped fighting the sliding motion, letting my hands fall away from the sides. The increase in speed was astronomical. So much so that I nearly fought to push on the tunnel walls again just to slow down. Jack must have sensed my uneasiness, for it wasn't a moment later before a snowflake landed right on my nose and I found myself laughing. There was a certain thrill about free-falling along a steep incline. The catch of moments when the tunnels would angle up and have us shooting into deeper darkness no longer brought back old fears. These were Bunny's tunnels, after all. I hooted with laughter when there was suddenly ice coated the walls.

Wolf and I quickly caught up to Jack after that. He was skating along the walls like a champ while Wolf skidded on his claws and I saw on my bum like a child. I didn't find fault with it as Jack shot me a flashing grin before he gave me a push and sent me into loops through the tunnel. My now shrill voice reverberated within the tunnels all the way up until the tunnel opened up and we were deposited into the snow of the Pole.

"That was fun, right?" Jack asked, those blue eyes of his wild and wide while the wind whipped at his hair. I giggled breathlessly in agreement while Wolf shook snow from his fur. Though it wasn't far to go to reach the workshop, I hopped onto Wolf's back anyway and offered Jack a hand. He took it without argument and perched behind me.

"Let's go, boy!" I urged Wolf and we shot off like lightning. His paws flung snow up behind us as he ran, his jaws opening to snap at falling snowflakes for the sheer fun of it. It seemed I wasn't the only one who'd been nipped by Jack Frost's power.

In no time at all, we were inside, shaking snow from our hair and clothes – or fur – in the foyer while Phil tutted and swept it back outside before it could melt and make a mess. I looked up several floors when I heard North's voice. "Back already? Come, come! We have visitor!" He was peering over one of the bannisters, his smile reassuring. "How training go with Bunny?" he asked while the three of us raced up the stairs, forgoing the elevator. Wolf won by leaping up an entire floor with those powerful legs of his. Jack looked put out, as if he'd hoped to beat him. I brought up the rear, unable to stop grinning like a fool.

"It was aweso-Tooth!" Upon seeing the fairy, I stopped mid-sentence and rushed over to hug her. She landed on the floor with arms open wide and waiting for me. It was good to have her arms around me again. When I'd been rescued from Pitch, Tooth had so easily stepped into the role of mother for me – a hole left in my life that had needed desperate filling – and nothing felt different now that I was a Guardian. She still had that protective aura about her that had helped me come out of my shell before.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" I asked, giving her an adoring kiss on her feathered cheek. She returned a peck to my forehead, her actions quick. She seemed a bit more flighty than usual.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Alice. How are you? Sandy said-"

Well, there went that hope. "I'm fine," I assured her, smiling broadly as if to prove it.

"So I see!"

"Baby Tooth!" I turned to see Jack nuzzling the mini-fairy with the same adoration I'd shown Tooth only moments before. The pair seemed happy to be reunited. I finally noticed a small flock of fairies hovering behind Tooth, though their eyes were only for Jack as they practically swooned from the air. I snickered, stepping back to give Tooth room to fly as I knew she had a powerful need to move. Her wings fluttered quickly and she was hovering above the floor, flitting back and forth as if there was so much to do and so little time. Considering how busy she was every night, I supposed that was true!

"Jack, it's good to see you, too," Tooth said, smiling beautifully at him. "You've been helping Alice, then?"

"Mhmm," he answered, grinning as he watched Baby Tooth land on his shoulder and proceed to snuggle close to his neck. The other fairies looked a bit jealous, I noticed with wry amusement.

"Tooth came to actually request some help," North told us. It was all the reminder the fairy needed.

"Oh, yes! Alice, Jack. I was hoping the pair of you two were available. I've had so many new fairies hatch lately that I just can't keep up with training them all!" Tooth told us, her movements jittery as she flitted from place to place.

"Wait. The fairies are hatched? Who lays the eggs?" Jack wondered, perplexed with this new information.

"Why is there suddenly so many more than normal?" I asked, voicing my own concerns.

"I know you have questions," Tooth replied, "but I'll have to explain on the way."

That was more than fine with me! I shouldered my quiver and bow before giving North a hug. "Sorry to leave so quickly!" I apologized. The large man merely shook his head, his beard scratching against his shirt.

"This more important. Go, go. I'll be here when you get back." It was simple statements like that which really had me pausing sometimes. I didn't take it for granted, rest assured.

"Love you," I told him before taking Jack's offered hand. Wolf growled, knowing he'd have to race to keep up on the ground again. Without further ado, we were off and back to flying! Way better than tunnels and portals.

We kept pace with Tooth and her fairies well enough, though they seemed to be holding back a bit for Jack and I. Just how fast _could_ Tooth move? I'd seen hints of it before in battle, but never enough to know for sure. Over the roar of the wind, I heard her melodic voice. "The fairies were once like us, too. Well, more correctly, they were children who died before their time. Like you, Alice."

I…hadn't been expecting that at all. I looked at Baby Tooth still perched on Jack's shoulder. She returned my gaze, but her smile was so brilliantly happy that I felt tears prick at my eyes. The tragedy of such innocent lives. So swiftly stolen away. It was heartbreaking.

"Why are there so many all of a sudden?" I asked, my chest constricting at the thought of more children dying.

Beside me, Jack had fallen silent, deep into thought. Was he mourning them, too?

Tooth gave a sad smile as she flew. "Children are getting sick. It's flu season. It just seems a lot more resistant this year. Stress can do that, too," she murmured, as if she meant the last part more for herself; a thought still in the making. Did she have a hypothesis? I didn't want to push it, falling as silent as Jack. It wasn't until I got my first glimpse at the Tooth Palace that I found my voice again.

"Woah…" was all I could find to say.


	11. Training

**Sorry for the delay, guys! This is a bit longer than usual, so hope it makes up for that. I will say that I have some pretty exciting things planned and I can't wait to get to writing! Please review and as always, let me know how I can improve. Love you guys! Every review, no matter how small, makes me feel like a million bucks!**

* * *

Upon seeing the lush mountains surrounding the Tooth Palace, I noticed similarities between the color of the fairies' feathers and the plants that overtook the great peaks like weeds. Though there were no flowers peppering the terrain like in the Warren, it didn't make the landscape any less beautiful. The setting sun lit it all in pastel colors that felt warm and comfortable to behold. It was towards one of the tallest of the peaks that we flew. With the clouds dispersed now, I could see into the canyons below. The distance looked impossibly far: my stomach gave a bit of a lurch in response.

Below, I noticed a quickly moving steak of silver. Wolf, I realized with elation. Boy, was he fast! Taking on the slopes like a sure-footed mountain goat, my horse-sized canine bounded from ledge to ledge like a champ. I was going to point out his skill to Jack when I saw he still looked rather somber. Baby Tooth saw me looking and could only offer a small shrug.

"You okay, Jack?" I asked hesitantly.

Those blue eyes of his looked…tortured. He opened his mouth as if to answer, but could find no words. I squeezed his hand in reassurance. "I know," I told him. I knew how he felt and what he was thinking about. That look had been confirmation. The fairies. Neither of us had really given much thought to where they came from. To know now seemed almost disheartening. There were so _many_! Did he see them as a failure on our part? That the Guardians couldn't protect them? I had thought it only for a moment, but that would have placed blame upon the shoulders of those I loved and adored, and so was easily able to dismiss it. But did he blame himself? I hoped not.

He seemed to perk up when Baby Tooth chattered in his ear and flew ahead, greeting other fairies with high-pitched chirps. I found myself mesmerized as Tooth led us into a gaping cavern in the great peak. Inside, carved golden stalactites clung to the roof of the cavern, spiraling down before stopping at a sharp point. Brightly colored tiles decorated each in beautiful patterns even on the various platforms. There were seven of these great monoliths – one for each continent. Fairies zoomed in and out of the yawning cavern ferrying teeth to small, golden containers that contained the memories of each child they were harvested from.

Rather than land on any of the available platforms, Tooth zoomed down to a crystalline pool surrounded by flowering purple trees where a group of fifteen or so fairies hovered excitedly. Jack and I followed, landing on the cool rock with our bare feet. As soon as we were on the ground, Jack retreated, hopping up onto one of the stones and bracing his head against his staff. Wolf landed beside me with a solid thump, his tongue lolling from his mouth from his run. He paused, shooting a look at Jack. Rather than picking the farthest place possible from the white-haired boy to lie, Wolf sat fairly close. It was a first for him to voluntarily do so and I wondered if Wolf sensed Jack was upset.

I wasn't going to let Jack be not-Jack! He was supposed to be the personification of fun! I knew I had best remind him. I knelt next to the vibrantly blue pool before cupping my hand into the waters and splashing in the Guardian's direction. He blinked with surprise before I saw that full-smile come back. "Hey!" he complained even as I grinned.

"Is this everyone? Is this everyone?" Tooth asked, darting around to count the fairies just to be certain. Despite now knowing their origins, just seeing the fairies flitting about with such bright smiles helped me not to pity them. What was done was done. The best thing to do was help them feel welcome to their new home and teach them the ropes. "Okay, I think we have everyone." Tooth smiled, relieved to have something going well. Was she always so pressed for time and strained? I made a mental note to get her out more often.

"Everyone, this is Jack, Alice, and Wolf. They've kindly offered to help with your training!" At that, the fairies gave a chorus of trills and squeals of delight. I smiled, Wolf huffed at the high-pitched noises he heard too well, and Jack looked almost back to normal! At the very least, that sadness was eradicated from his eyes.

"Happy to help," Jack told them.

And there went all their attention spans. The fairies saw his sparkling white teeth and immediately hovered around his face like a wreath, each trying to get the best view while trying to maintain altitude. "Ladies, ladies!" Tooth called, clapping her hands gently. The action made me think of my kindergarten teacher who'd often had to catch our attentions whenever our mouths ran away from us when she was trying to talk. The fairies calmed, but I caught a few looking back at Jack, completely star struck. I chewed on my bottom lip to battle back the smile – a bad habit, I knew.

While Tooth began explaining a few of the basics to her fairies, I found myself looking across the pool to a beautiful mural on the stone wall. The colors were truly brilliant, depicting red and pink robed children offering comically large teeth to Tooth. Maps were also painted in circles angled like the points of a triangle. The mini fairies were also depicted of the same vibrant colors. _Did Tooth paint this?_ I found myself wondering.

I was so wrapped up in thoughts that I nearly jumped out of my skin when a silky purple petal landed on my nose. I heard a snicker from behind me and turned in time to see Jack pulling his staff closer to himself and away from the flowering tree above, his face the picture of innocence. On Jack, that expression just screamed _guilty!_ Rather than acknowledge my own guiltiness of not paying attention, I idly scratched Wolf behind the ears while tuning in to what Tooth was saying. She was currently detailing where it was they were to go and I lit up at the mention of a town. Melena lived there!

Again, my attention span plummeted and I thought on the little girl. Was she doing any better after Sandy had given her dreams again? Was she still being bullied? More than anything, I hoped not. She deserved some kindness from life after the hard knocks she'd been given. I felt for her: truly. With what I had been through with Pitch myself, I could very easily imagine her situation and empathize. It didn't seem any better than what I'd dealt with.

"Alice." I jolted at my name, looking up at the hovering Tooth with embarrassment. If she hadn't noticed my lack of attention before, she certainly had now. But rather than call me out on it, she passed me a small leather satchel. It was heavier than I'd been expecting for such a small thing! Giving a jingle, I realized it was filled with quarters. "Would you and Wolf mind leading them there? I believe you're familiar with the place." She gave a wink as if to show there were no hard feelings for not listening closely before.

"Of course!" I replied. Wolf stood even as I made to vault onto his back. It was a flawless, well-practiced movement though we'd only been together a few days compared to the years that it felt like. He was as in tune with me as I was with my imagination!

"Baby Tooth and I will help, too," Jack offered, using his staff to help him stand. "Right?" The fairy nodded her head helpfully.

"That's great and – oh!" Tooth stopped mid-sentence as if she suddenly remembered something neglected before dashing off without so much as a farewell. I giggled, not in the least offended. I knew she and Sandy were the busiest of the Guardians considering they had things to do all the time. Of course, it didn't diminish the importance of the others, but I wasn't going to be hurt by something as silly as not getting a goodbye.

"Alright, guys! Stick close," I told them, leaning over Wolf's back. I didn't even have to tell him to go before he was leaping up the stones towards the exit. When he wavered for a moment to plan his descent down the mountain side, I had a moment of dizziness. The distance was enough to have my stomach rolling uncomfortably, but I merely clung tighter to Wolf's fur and trusted in his abilities while gripping the satchel of coins in one hand. Once back on open terrain, he moved with such agility that even Jack had a bit of trouble keeping up! I laughed, urging him faster as I was eager to see Melena again.

Alright, I had to give Wolf his credit. Flying was awesome, but even restricted here on the ground as he was, he knew how to fly in his own right. The speeds at which he could move would have been frightening had I not trusted in him completely. Looking at the ground as he ran, the grass was little more than a blur of green. Racing through forests, leaping over streams, we made good time. When familiar homes came into view, Wolf finally slowed and I looked back to let out a laugh when I caught sight of the fairies. Their eyes were wide, the cheeks puffing out with the effort of keeping up with us. For the most part, they were no worse for the wear.

With night fallen already, it was now or never. Still on Wolf, I angled him to curl back towards the fairies to address them. "Okay, does everyone know their assignment?" I asked. Affirmative squeaks sounded from all, relieving me since I hadn't paid enough attention to remember for them. I looked uncertainly to Jack. "Should we split up then?" I asked him.

"Sure! I'd wager a race, but probably not the best idea for their first outing," he said, leaning his head against his staff while looking up at me.

"Probably not," I teased before remembering myself. "Oh, here!" I lifted the satchel for the fairies to see before opening it for them. "Don't forget to leave one for each tooth you find, okay?" They nodded, their expressions excited and ready to go.

Baby Tooth flitted from Jack's shoulder to pip at the other fairies, grabbing their attention. After a moment, she turned to Jack and I, using extravagant hand signals to communicate that she would take some and meet us back here. Ten of the fifteen flew off with her, trusting the seasoned tooth collector over Jack and I.

The five left looked somewhat nervous. "Hey, it's okay!" I assured them. "It's going to be just fine. Split yourselves up. A few with me, a few with Jack." They did so rather quickly. Three hovered near him – and his snow-white teeth – while the remaining two landed on each of Wolf's ears.

"Good luck!" Jack wished me. He waved is staff in lieu of his hand before flying up and letting his fairies lead him to their assignments while mine trembled uneasily on their perches.

"Are you afraid?" I asked them gently. Receiving muted nods, I leaned closer to nuzzle each with my nose before pressing a soft kiss to both of their heads. "It's okay to be afraid. You need only be brave and face that fear." While my words could only offer so much comfort, the pair seemed to take strength from them and each little face was fixed with such determination that I found myself moved.

They lifted their little bodies into the air, those pretty wings humming with the speed at which they flapped. The pair zoomed towards a house and I found my heart lifting upon recognition. Of all the luck! "Wolf," I murmured, my voice barely above a whisper. "Do you see where we're going?" I asked. His grunt of reply was hardly excitable, but I was pleased enough for the both of us. The night was only just beginning.


	12. Like Breath on a Window

**Another chapter since my power had been out and I couldn't really do anything in the dark to study, so yay for you guys! Also, I went scuba diving today. Pretty fun!**

* * *

The bedroom was of average size, but it lacked the destruction that had been my own as a child. There were no toys lying about, no books sprawled open on the floor. No posters adorned the walls and everything was in its place. By the light of the moon, I could see very few effects on the dresser. No plastic figurines or grand creations made of various objects. One wouldn't have thought it a child's room unless they noted the sleeping body in the room.

The two fairies hummed nervously at my ear while I raised a finger to my lips to quiet them. While I was certain they knew the basics of fetching teeth, I gave a quick run through for them anyway via a game of charades. I'm certain Jack would have laughed his fool head right off had he seen the efforts with which I was going through to help them out. Neither seemed inclined to be first.

"It'll be fine," I assured them, my voice soft and hardly above a whisper. The pair wasn't convinced. I pointed my finger at one, making an executive decision. As the sleeping Melena hadn't stirred when first I spoke, I felt safer speaking again. "You first. Go on now."

The fairy's eyes widened, but with a silent cheer from the other, she started slowly towards the bed while we watched near the window. I looked outside to see Wolf pacing below, his tail lashing impatiently behind him. Turning my attention back to the advancing fairy, I smiled in encouragement when she looked back uneasily.

As she was doing well enough, I moved towards the bookshelf, noting titles. They seemed rather adult and utilitarian until I got closer to the bottom. Ah, there were a few children's books after all. I wondered how long she'd been in this foster home, as the room hardly seemed settled into at all. It still had that taste of a guest bedroom. I couldn't imagine the little girl to feel very comfortable in it, though I knew her foster parents treated her kindly.

A sudden squeal had my very bones chilling. I turned around slowly, as if afraid to see what it was going on behind me. When I did, I saw a very wide-eyed little girl gripping the fairy gently in her hand.

Well, crap.

The one at my ear began pulling incessantly at my olive hoodie as if I didn't already see the disaster in front of me. I was apparently still invisible to her, for she didn't even spare me a look as I started towards the bed. _What do I do? What do I do?!_

To my immense relief, Melena didn't seem intent on hurting the little fairy. As such, I pulled a coin from the pocket of my hoodie and handed it to the other. "Go, while she's distracted," I told her, keeping my voice calm to help keep the fairy calm in turn. The poor little thing looked at me with horror, but I ushered her off. "Go on, while I help your friend." I received no more argument from her after that and she flew in the shadows, slowly making her way towards the pillow while I edged around the other side of the bed.

Apparently, the three of us were taking too long. Just outside the window, I saw Wolf's large face filling the frame, his hot breath condensing on the glass. I wasn't the only one who saw it, apparently. Melena looked up, confusing settling between her tired brows. While she'd stared a little nervously at the strange fog misting and fading in rhythmic time to Wolf's breathing, her hand had fallen lax on the fairy. The frightened creature immediately flew to me and I cradled her gently in my hands before leading her into the safety of my hoodie pocket. The other fairy, having emerged from beneath the pillow with the tooth clung tightly to her brightly feathered chest, practically dived into my pocket with her pal.

I watched intently as Melena looked around with worry, searching out her escaped captive. As she saw nothing in the darkness of her room save for what was lit by the moon, she gave up on that quest. However, she peeled away the covers before moving cautiously in bare feet towards the window. She lifted it, putting as much strength as she dared into it. The window slid open without protest, leaving no noise behind to wake her foster parents just down the hall.

Though she couldn't see him, I looked on with fascination as Wolf stared directly into her eyes while she looked right through him. On a particular long exhale of his, his hot breath blew at the strands of her hair. The young girl stepped back anxiously, her hands wiping at her face while I climbed onto the window sill.

"How did you even-?" Wolf was crouched precariously on a thick branch of the tree that grew just outside her window, his limbs looking uncomfortably bent to keep himself up there. "Can you get down?" I asked him. He pushed himself off, landing on the ground with a heavy thud that Melena must have heard. She rushed to the window even as I jumped down and onto Wolf's back. By the way her eyes found us, I swore she could see us. But she looked on in search and I let out a disappointed breath.

Wolf trotted across the grass, his paws dusting across a light snow that had fallen while we'd been inside. Jack's doing, I would have bet. It was a bit early in the season yet, but not unheard of this far north.

There was a gasp, and I whipped my head around to where she stood open mouthed in the window. She wasn't looking at us, but rather the paw prints Wolf left in the snow. Would she look back in the morning and think herself crazy? That she'd dreamed it all? Or would she take the coin under her pillow as proof that something had been here tonight?

Wolf lifted his head and howled, startling me. If Melena heard it, she gave no sign, but she stared intently at Wolf's breath as it floated away with a chill breeze. Hope dared to flutter in my chest. She didn't see me or Wolf. But she saw _something_. It was more than I'd dreamed possible.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, his sudden presence nearly sending me off Wolf's back in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I hissed, looking back at Melena as she shut her window.

"Did she see you?!" he asked, his voice filled with sudden excitement.

I wanted to lie. I wanted to lie so that smile wouldn't have to disappear. But he didn't deserve lies. "Not me. She saw one of the fairies, though. Caught her," I mumbled with shame. It had been my duty to protect them and make sure nothing like that happened.

He put a hand on my shoulder; gave a light squeeze. "But they're okay. So it's not so bad. Come on! We've got more work to do!"

Indeed, we did. Our long night of work was just beginning.


	13. Exhaustion

**Another chapter up! Enjoy and review as always. By the way, for other authors who may be reading this, what do you usually put in the author comments? I never really know what to say, but I feel I should say ****_something_****. Anyway, super relieved that those of you who have given reviews are enjoying it so far. It's about to ramp up to a whole new level. o3o**

* * *

I was far more watchful with the rest of the night's proceedings. Every fairy was able to collect at least one of the teeth within the little town – at least of my group and Jack's. Baby Tooth had led her horde to the next town over and met back up with us not much longer after we finished. She looked exhausted, but handled it like a champ.

"Everyone ready to go back?" Jack asked, earning excited squeaks from the fairies, each cradling the teeth they'd collected. "Now don't lose those teeth," he warned when one of the fairies tossed it up in a cheer. "They're very precious and hold the memories of your child."

Obviously someone had been paying attention to Tooth when she'd been giving explanations. That someone was not me, of course. For all the picking that Bunny did on Jack, he really was a good Guardian. He was innately kind and he paid attention to detail even when he pretended to treat everything like a game. But that was the best part about him! He made things just plain fun.

I, however, still found ways to screw things up. My job should have been a cake walk. Keep an eye on some fairies, let them do their job, and go home happy. I couldn't do something as simple as that.

"Alice, you coming?"

I started at my name, eyes flicking up to meet those of icy blue. He saw too much, I decided immediately. He knew when I was pulling away and always seemed to have a way of dragging me back and making me feel welcome. Not this time, I decided stubbornly. Some things, I just needed to work out for myself. "I've got something to take care of here," I mumbled, shifting my shoulders and reminding myself of the weight on my back. My bow and quiver felt almost natural there now, but now that I was thinking of them there, I couldn't _not_ feel them and the weight of what they stood for. I had a duty to fulfill. It was my job to protect the children of the world. So far, I'd done a poor job of it. I needed to do something. Anything.

"Tooth won't be mad at you, you know," he said and I grimaced.

He saw too much.

"I know that," I told him, my shoulders stiffening defensively. I knew she would be disappointed. That was worse. "I just have something to do, alright?"

He peered at me, tilting his head ever so slightly while his eyes narrowed with thought.

"I'll meet you back at the Pole tonight, alright?" I said to reach a compromise. It seemed to satisfy him, for he twirled his staff before pointing it at me.

"Don't be late or I'll come looking," he warned, the smiling belying the stern tone of his voice.

With that, he and the fairies were off, leaving Wolf and I behind. I slid from his back, my feet touching down in the snow left in Jack's wake. A few flakes drifted down from the sky, one landing on my nose and sitting there until I brushed it away. As always, Wolf sensed my emotions and turned to give me a lick with his long tongue from chin to forehead.

I stifled a soft laugh before tossing my arms around his neck as I always did when I needed the comfort his thick fur could offer. "I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you, boy." I started walking, a hand still curled in his fur as he kept pace at my side. I headed back for Melena's house before plopping in the snow just beneath her window. I set my bow and quiver to the side and fell to my back to stare at the moon above. Manny fought a losing battle with the clouds before finally conceding defeat and falling behind their cover.

I tossed my arms out to either side, my legs spreading in the snow before I started to make a snow angel while my mind wandered to all the ways in which I'd failed since I'd become a Guardian. Nearby, Wolf flopped into the snow as well before rolling on his back and biting at the small drifts forming while the light dusting fell from the dark clouds above. My eyes fell closed as I ran through the events of the day. I didn't realize just how drained I was until the very thought of opening my eyes again was torture.

I needn't have bothered.

I felt Wolf shift into an alert sit beside me. I should have trusted his instincts. They were rarely wrong. But I was rundown. And I was tired of failing.

There was no moon above to shine some glimmer of hope when the agony hit. There was only darkness and the pained yelp to my side that seemed to echo in my ears even as the abyss swallowed me whole.


	14. No Light

**This chapter has by far been my favorite to write so far. I hope you enjoy it as well!**

* * *

There was no light. Nothing to light my way as I opened my eyes, my cheek pressed against an all too familiar floor made of grainy sand. The fear rose up like bile in my throat. My heart kicked a powerful beat against my chest and felt as if it would fly right from my mouth in terror. When I pulled a hand towards my face to swipe at my eyes, I felt the weight of the shackle around my wrist and heard the jangle of chains as they jangled against the gritty floor.

_No, no, no. Not here again._ Tears born from fear bit at my eyes like snakes, fighting to leak their poison. My breath was shallow and fast while dizziness set in from the poor oxygenation. I blinked my eyes once, twice. Still, I saw nothing. My left hand was free, as were my feet, so I slowly stretched them out to find the boundaries to the endless darkness. Nothing. Cautiously, I started to crawl forward, the sound of the chain dragging behind me making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

As I moved, I slowly became aware of the lack of weight on my back. No bow. No quiver. I listened intently for the sound of Wolf's breath. I heard nothing but the sound of my own muted breaths. A small sound of despair passed my lips when I reached the end of the chain. Cautiously, I stood, my free left hand raised over my head to make sure I hit nothing. On shaky limbs, I walked the confines of what the chain allowed, reaching out as far as possible. I could almost feel the walls just out of reach. When I felt I'd made a full circle without finding a single boundary, I grabbed hold of the chain and followed to where it originated. My hands had to do the seeing my eyes could not. I found a bracket securely fastened to the floor and the test tug I gave had me resigning myself to the fact that I was trapped in this space.

I was already tense and waiting for him when his breath tickled against my ear in mockery. "Welcome home." A warrior cry of desperation ripped from my mouth as I swung blindly behind me, only to catch air. His laugh of equal parts cruelty and amusement left my skin crawling even as I rushed towards the sound to kick at nothing.

"You've become quite feisty," Pitch commented. I turned, following his voice only to see his golden eyes staring at me, the pale skin of his face barely visible while my eyes adjusted to darkness. "But aren't you missing something?" I could barely make out the cruel twist in his lips.

"What did you do with him?" I demanded, knowing he spoke of Wolf.

"In time," he answered. "Do you know what tonight is?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes fighting to follow him as he ghosted around in the darkness.

"No? Well, you are a bit…fresh to all this." He must have seen my scowl, for he gave a deep chuckle before carrying on. "It's All Hallow's Eve."

"Halloween," I murmured, recalling my youth before Pitch had stolen me away. Trick or Treating, costumes, and fun. "What does it matter?" I demanded. He had something planned. He always had something planned.

"It makes the darker half of the year, does it not? What better time to destroy the threat of Spring than tonight?"

"And just how, pray tell, do you plan to do that?" I asked with the threat of tears gone. He didn't make me quiver in fear like he had before I became a Guardian. The thought of him had, but listening to him now, I knew that there were other things to fear: like what he planned. No doubt, the children would suffer for it.

"Why, destroy the heart of it, of course. Where is the Warren?" he demanded.

I laughed without humor. "Do you honestly think I'll tell you?"

"I have ways of convincing you," he assured, his teeth white and glimmering in the darkness while those yellow eyes brightened in anticipation.

I snarled. "Give it your best shot." He was right. I was feisty now. I'm sure compared to the meek child he'd made me into, I was like a vicious fire he kept trying to prod into life. He was baiting me. Even knowing it, I couldn't stop myself.

"Not so afraid of me anymore," he murmured. Pitch sounded almost sad at that. I'd have to weep over that later. "But I know what you're afraid of." His voice took on a song-like quality, as if the very thought of it sent his blood humming with pleasure. "It's not the same as Jack's fear," he shared.

"Don't bring him into this," I snarled. I felt Wolf would have been proud to hear it.

"He was so afraid no one would ever believe in him."

I felt dirty hearing it. It was too private. It was something he probably would have shared in time. To hear it from Pitch was wrong. "Stop it," I demanded, my lips curled up with contempt.

"But you," he continued as if I hadn't spoken. "You are so afraid to fail. Afraid that you'll never be any help to a single child." Pitch stated it so simply, his tone almost sounded sympathetic.

"Stop it!" I yelled, rushing at him again, only to have him melt back into the surrounding darkness. A frustrated cry tore from my lips and I spun around with such desperate anger. I didn't want to hear it. I _knew_ what I feared, but I didn't want to have to hear it from the likes of him!

"You look so miserable," he commented, lighting a torch. The sudden light was nearly blinding and I had to look away to protect my eyes and give them a gentler adjustment to it. When I was able to open my eyes – albeit slowly – I saw strong bars separating me from him. But what had my eyes widening with horror and anger swelling in my heart was Wolf chained and immobilized behind him. His proud muzzle was tied shut, those amber eyes looking utterly miserable. "They say misery loves company."

"Don't you touch him!" I said, the threat clear in my voice, though it was shaky with the weight of my fear for him.

Pitch leaned down, his hand gentle on Wolf's head. The Nightmare King turned towards me, that smile as inviting as the Cheshire Cat. "You would deny him a soft petting? You've certainly changed, little pet."

My eyes were for Wolf. I wanted to weep when I saw him cringe away from Pitch's hand, but unable to escape the inevitable contact. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, boy._ I was useless. Useless and unable to protect even Wolf.

"Perhaps your tastes have turned a bit _darker_." He practically spat the word as he conjured up that dark scythe of tainted dream sand. I was deafened by my cry as he plunged that dangerous point into Wolf's back. The muzzle around his mouth could not deafen his howl of agony even as I fought desperately against the shackle as if I could break away with sheer will.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed, the tears falling unbidden now. "Stop it, stop it, leave him alone!" I was almost begging. No, I was most definitely begging. Anything. Anything to stop that pain I couldn't alleviate.

Pitch continued on, heedless of my cries. I fell to my knees, looking on at the horror I could do nothing to prevent. "Please! I'll do anything!"

He stopped the onslaught at that. His smile may have been considered kind were his hands not sullied with the blood of my friend. "Wasn't that easy?" he asked.

I dropped my head; my tears falling while Wolf's pained whimpering shattered my heart to pieces. Of course I couldn't help a single child. I couldn't even help Wolf.

"Where is the Warren?" Pitch demanded.

I looked up to glare at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Perhaps you just need some time with him then. Maybe his pain will convince you." With a snap of his fingers, shadows coalesced into tiny imp-like creatures, their forms wavering while they unchained Wolf and began to drag his limp body towards my cell. Pitch procured a key from a pocket, smiling down at me as he unlocked the cage and ordered the creatures to continue to drag Wolf inside. Pitch whipped his scythe towards my throat when I started towards Wolf, intending on kicking aside those little minions. I froze, however, as Pitch wanted, and gifted him with a furious snarl. "Patience," he demanded with the sweetest of tones.

The imps pulled away the muzzle as well before skittering out of the cell while Pitch locked it back once more and let his weapon fade away. I wasted no time in crawling towards my fallen friend, hands hovering over his bloodied wounds. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Wolf," I whispered shakily, trying to find a place that wasn't hurt to run my hands along in comfort. "I'm sorry."

"I learned a new trick, you know. I've been practicing. I'd say it's pretty good," Pitch said conversationally. "Illusion always was a fun game to play, but your performance was well worth the effort of perfecting it, I must say."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, turning to face him, using my body to block Wolf from his view.

"Ask your friend."

Confusion settled between my brows as I turned around. Wolf was no longer on the floor as a broken animal. He stood at full height, that silver fur curling and darkening at the ends as if touched with a caustic material. The shade of his eyes brightened, glowing with an ethereal yellow cast. Those dark lips curled up into a feral snarl while blackened teeth glistened wetly. No more did the creature before me look covered in fur. Its form wavered as had the little imp-like forms Pitch had summoned earlier.

"Wolf?" I asked, my heart giving a stutter like a frightened bird. The growl was like the moans of a dying animal, but nearly deafening in volume. I backed away, unable to help myself. "Wolf, no. No." My words were barely audible, disbelief coloring each.

"Play nicely, my pets!" Pitch said cheerfully, raising a hand as he departed, leaving me alone with this savage beast.

Those jaws opened wide before it darted for me. Unable to move any farther away thanks to the blasted shackle around my wrist, I could do nothing but brace while dagger like teeth dug into my shoulder. I felt myself being lifted before I was tossed like a rag doll as far as the chain would allow. My shoulder wrenched painfully at the force when I landed hard on the ground. Yellow eyes burned into mine while I fought to stay conscious. I lost that battle as a huge paw stepped down on my back. The last I heard was that bone chilling growl.


	15. Failure

**So...this chapter took forever... I'd say it was all midterms, but I honestly had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I'm losing ground on where I was angling this story, but hopefully with all those tests out of the way, I can get a better grip on them once more. If anyone has any suggestions or things they would love to see, don't hesitate to let me know! While I may not take all suggestions, I definitely consider each very carefully! Thanks for being patient with me everyone! I apologize if it wasn't worth the wait. ;3;**

* * *

My limbs were weighted with lead. Even my eyelids had to have been held closed by some unseen, yet undeniable force. Each breath was a battle as my ribcage wasn't overly keen on expanding for me. Air burned like molten fire in my lungs and my throat was dry as a desert. Awareness came slowly. It could have been seconds, but they dragged on like years. A heavy weight was settled across my back; its presence suffocating.

The first attempt to move brought forth a blossoming kaleidoscope of color behind closed eyes as pain bloomed brilliantly in my shoulder to go right along with the burn in my lungs. I groaned weakly, shifting the arm attached to my good shoulder until it was no longer trapped beneath me and the mass that kept me in place. Dimly, I heard deep breathing like that of someone in sleep. I craned my neck, catching hint of the fire still burning in the torch Pitch had lit before. A massive black paw lay in my face attached to the leg that was draped possessively across my back.

As tenderly as possible, I eased myself away. It took painstaking effort not to whimper with each movement that jostled my shredded shoulder. More awake now, I could feel each imprint of tooth left behind from when Wolf – no, from when that _thing –_ attacked me. As careful as I'd been, I neglected to take care of the chain still attached to the shackle on my wrist. It dragged across the floor, the metal jangling. On a cry, I used what strength I had to propel myself as far from the shadow wolf as I could just as those too bright yellow eyes flashed open. Jaws snapped shut on space where I'd just been, but I was far from out of the woods yet. The chain was only so long, after all.

Reaching the end of that chain, my injured shoulder was horrendously jarred, tearing an agonized cry from me even as the wolf stood. My own posture was hunched; as close as I could get to kneeling as possible while still being on my feet. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but the commissures of the wolf's mouth pulled back unrealistically far, revealing even more teeth than any normal wolf would otherwise have. Each was cruelly sharp – rather like Pitch's teeth – and now dripping with saliva. As it began to circle, I wanted to scream at it for playing with me like a chew toy. But I wasn't keen on getting bitten again, even if it was inevitable.

_Think Alice, think!_ Again, I found my eyes drawn to those glistening teeth and a spark of an idea began, taking root desperately. Could I really do that, though? _Nothing to it but to do it. So move it!_ I told myself, bolstering my courage for the ridiculously foolish stunt I was about to try.

I knew body language like the back of my hand. Even if I was new to being a Guardian, I'd always had a thing for animals. Wolf had all kinds of tells when he was about to make a move. A simple shift in muscle, an expression, a change in stance. All of it was a clear sign to his intentions. This abomination in the form of one I held dear had the same nuances.

There. That change in expression. Before he'd even started moving, I dived to the side. The motion forced the chain into the beast's wide open mouth and I yanked back with my shackled wrist hard, grabbing the chain with my free hand on the other side of its face to serve like makeshift reins. Rather similarly to a bronco, it bucked angrily, jaws crunching hard on the coils in response. A laugh of surprise escaped from me when I felt the chain give on one side. I was free! Sort of. The end of my shortened chain was still held by the shadow wolf while I clung to his back for dear life.

I was saved from a potentially crushing blow when a war cry had the wolf pausing and my head snapping up. A burst of ice crystals slammed against the lock of my prison, freezing the metal and making it surprisingly brittle. Jack looked rather perplexed to see me well on my way to breaking myself out, but his face was a welcome one.

"I'd offer help, but…" He seemed at a loss for words while he started to slam the end of his staff against the lock. The door creaked open on squealing hinges.

Beneath me, the darkness writhed with fury, redoubling its efforts to unseat me. I was doing well enough to look over at Jack in time to see Pitch rise up from behind him. "Jack, look out!"

He turned too late, a wave-like force of black sand slamming him into the wall. The Guardian's staff skittered away across the floor while he slumped motionlessly against the wall.

"No!" I yelled in terror for him, though I should have saved some worry for myself.

The shadow wolf seemed to choke up on the chain before ripping his head to one side and sending me flying towards the bars. My hands reached out to save my head from colliding with the metal too hard, but they were crushed against my chest from the velocity at which I soared through the air. Needless to say, my head was ringing. My vision wavered unsteadily, but I saw enough in front of me to peer at Jack's prone form between the bars. He was close enough that I was able to reach out and grab hold of his hand.

"Jack. Jack, wake up!" I pleading, squeezing as hard as I could. Behind me, there was uncomfortable silence. I would have expected to hear something. Anything. I turned around, holding my breath. The wolf was gone. Honestly, it could have been in any of the shadows.

A scuff against the ground drew my attention back towards Pitch. He was bent over, wrapping long fingers around Jack's staff. "Don't look so put up, dearest. You've company now. Is that so bad?"

I grabbed hold of the bars, pulling myself up while my head still spun from the knock I'd taken. "Leave him alone." Using the metal to brace myself, I walked out of the cell and stood before him with chin lifted stubbornly.

"Fair enough. There's always you to play with." Without warning, he whipped Jack's staff across my face with enough force to send me reeling back, blood dripping from my busted lip.

"You don't scare me anymore, Pitch," I told him, wiping the blood away with a swipe of the back of my hand.

"We both know that isn't true. Where is the Warren?"

"Why are you so intent on finding it? You'll gain nothing from it!"

"Without hope, what use has the world of dreams and wonder and silly memories? If even the Guardians have no hope...I'll be that much closer to taking you fools down."

"You'll never win, Pitch." I turned at the sound of Jack's weak voice, rushing to his side to help him to his feet. "We will always be there to stop you."

The Nightmare King grinned, thoroughly amused. "Why do you think you're here and not wandering freely to get in my way?" He snapped his fingers, signaling to his fearlings. Hands grabbed Jack and I from the shadows, holding us in place with unbelievable strength. Pitch's smile was bone-chilling and despite my earlier confidence, I trembled. "Jack, I know how much you like games, so I've got one for you and Alice. I'll ask you again, and this time, I suggest you answer. Where is the Warren?"

"Give it up, Pitch. We won't tell you," I growled.

"Wrong answer." There was a flash of sharp teeth before he snapped Jack's staff in two. The boy's responding grunt of pain left me fighting hard against the hands that held me, struggling to get at Pitch with all the fury I felt rising in me. But Pitch didn't stop there. He drove a broken end of the staff through Jack's leg and his cry of agony echoed in my ears.

"Jack!"

"How about it, Alice? Have an answer for me?"

"No," I gritted through my teeth.

"Ah ha! You've a little more spine than I thought." Pitch twisted the staff, earning another ragged cry from Jack. "How about you, Frost? Have a different answer?"

Jack glared back silently, but I could tell it took all the strength he had to keep his gaze strong. The pain he must have felt… It went straight to my heart and twisted painfully, but I could _not_ let Pitch have this.

The Nightmare King turned to me, the damnable smile making me snarl in preparation. He could do whatever he liked, but he was not pulling the new location from either of us! I thought I'd be able to handle it bravely when the already bloodied end of the staff came for me. But when it was slammed through my already injured shoulder, my vision went black for a moment as I screamed. "How about it, Jack?" I heard Pitch ask over the cries I tried to swallow back. "You can stop her pain! It's easy. You just have to tell me what I want."

"Jack, don't you d—" I broke off as the broken staff was removed and forced into the wound again. My cry was filled with as much rage as it was pain. How dare he play such a dirty trick! And just what would it get him?! The Guardians would not fall, no matter what he tried! "We won't tell you anything!" I screamed, my breathing ragged as I tried to fight past the pain.

"Then I suppose you've outlived your usefulness to me, dear Alice. Goodbye." My eyes widened as Pitch pulled free the staff, angling it back while taking aim for my heart. It beat against my chest, fighting to get free of its cage in a desperate attempt to survive. I battled back my fear. I'd died once. It wasn't so bad. Dying again…it wouldn't be frightening. But there was still much I'd left undone. My last thoughts were for Melena. Was she still afraid? I hoped not.

"Wait!" Jack cried, stilling the staff just as it was about to pierce my chest. Pitch's smile was all triumph even as the winter spirit hung his head with defeat.

I opened my mouth to protest furiously, but Pitch shot out a hand, willing shadows to envelope my mouth and render me silent. I looked at Jack, tears welling in my eyes. He couldn't let this happen. Not for me. Not for anyone! Pitch could _not_ win!

"I'm sorry, Alice," the white-haired boy murmured. "I don't see any other way…" As soon as the location was revealed, Pitch vanished and Jack and I crashed to the floor. Obviously, our use had run dry. Injured as we were, Pitch didn't seem to think we would be bothersome as opponents. As I lay beside Jack on the ground in the darkness, I couldn't find proof that he was wrong. We had failed.


End file.
